En busca del paraiso
by Morgaine3
Summary: Fic alternativo, ambientado en la Inglaterra de los años 20. Tomoyo está decidida a todo para conseguir el dinero de su expedición. Eriol se aprovecha de eso. Personajes OOC
1. Visitas

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, sino a Clamp, y yo no obtengo ninguna ganancia con esto. ^.^  
  
Esta es una historia que no tiene nada que ver con el anime o manga; tan sólo he tomado los personajes y he cruzado varias ideas de libros de ciencia ficción para hacerla.  
  
De todo corazón, espero que les guste.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo Uno: Visitas.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo miró a través de la ventana, el paisaje que le ofrecía la campiña inglesa, mientras esperaba pacientemente a su prima.  
  
Era una hermosa jovencita de 18 años, con cabello negrísimo y pupilas de amatistas reflejos. Sus rasgos eran tan perfectos que parecían irreales, y la fineza de su cuerpo se resaltaba en el vestido de seda que llevaba en aquella ocasión.  
  
Nunca se había llevado bien con su prima; y tal vez por eso; aunque su semblante lucia tranquilo, por dentro estaba impaciente. Le parecía extraño haber sido invitada a su casa, cuando usualmente siempre trataban de evitarse.  
  
Y era normal, hasta cierto punto; ya que Kaho Mizuki, su prima, que ahora era, Lady Mizuki; siempre había sido altiva y elegante; además de un poco (más bien, mucho) vana. Kaho le llevaba cuatro años; y, a pesar de ser primas hermanas, nunca lograron agradarse. Tomoyo había quedado huérfana desde bebé; y fue adoptada por su tío: Kinomoto Fujitaka. El era un arqueólogo muy estudioso y transmitió esa pasión a la joven que quiso como a una hija, porque no tuvo propios. Por eso, Tomoyo no tenía nada de vana ni de altiva; vestía la mayoría del tiempo con ropa de hombre, ya que así se sentía más cómoda para trabajar en las excavaciones con su tío; y el ayudante de este; Yukito Tsukishiro, un joven estudiante de 22 años.  
  
Tomoyo llevaba el cabello hasta la altura del hombro y casi siempre recogido. Sus modales eran educados pero bastante alivianados en una señorita de principios del siglo XX. Pero, siendo criada en un ambiente de hombres, era lógico aquel comportamiento. Más, en ningún momento la joven caía en la vulgaridad o malas costumbres. Aún en su aparente falta de etiqueta social, era sencillamente encantadora; fresca y natural.  
  
Todo lo contrario a Kaho.  
  
Kaho era una mujer muy hermosa; tan hermosa, que logró conquistar a un conde y casarse con él. Pero su hermosura terminaba en el terreno físico. Su carácter era arrogante y vanidoso. Su risa podía ser cruel si ella lo deseaba; y su inteligencia solía ser siempre maquiavélica. Pero en la sociedad de Londres, ninguna dama hubiera osado competir con ella; era la reina y señora de aquel círculo efímero y superfluo en el que los nobles ingleses de 1920 se desenvolvían. Tenía a sus pies a todo los caballeros de la corte de Jorge V, además de su esposo, y le gustaba jugar con ellos.  
  
Sin embargo; aún siendo la mujer más codiciada y más hermosa; no estaba satisfecha. Se sentía amenazada en su poder; y no exactamente por las mujeres de la nobleza; sino por alguien en especial. Una jovencita a la que ni siquiera le interesaba entrar en aquella sociedad, una niña a la que ella consideraba estúpida:  
  
Su prima; Tomoyo.  
  
Por eso, aquella tarde, Tomoyo sentía ansiedad ante la invitación de Kaho. Había cambiado sus ropa de trabajo por un sencillo vestido de seda; con el que se sentía más a tono en aquella enorme mansión. Incluso peinó su cabello suelto, para ponerse al nivel de las circunstancias.  
  
Pero no eran cualquier circunstancias.  
  
Hace tres meses, había fallecido el hombre que consideró como un padre; su tío Fujitaka. Y en el lecho de muerte, sonriéndole a su sobrina, le pidió que dejara la actitud de muchacho que tenía y se comportara de vez en cuando, como una damita. Ella lo prometió, aunque odiara hacerlo. Se lo prometió, a pesar de que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo se debía comportar una "damita". También, sonriéndole, el hombre le contó cuál había sido su sueño, y le indicó donde podía encontrar el diario que le relataría a detalle las circunstancias de este.  
  
Tres meses, y aún ella no lo creía. Si no fuera porque sentía la existencia de una vida mejor y plena, después de la muerte, se habría vuelto loca de dolor. Pero su naturaleza exenta de egoísmo le decía que su tío era ahora feliz, total y completamente. Y eso la hacia feliz a ella, al menos la aliviaba del dolor de la ausencia.  
  
Y todo eso le venía al la cabeza mientras seguía esperando la llegada de Kaho, que se produjo casi 10 minutos después.  
  
-Oh!! Cuánto lo siento querida!! Tuve que atender asuntos urgentes. ¿Cómo estás?- Entró sonriendo como siempre y besó a Tomoyo sin entusiasmo. La jovencita reconoció sinceramente que su prima lucía siempre perfecta.  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias; y tú, por lo que veo, no necesito preguntar-  
  
Kaho soltó una risita apropiada e invitó a la otra a subir a su dormitorio. Esto logró que Tomoyo se extrañara aún más pero aún así, la siguió escaleras arriba.  
  
Cuando entraron en la amplísima habitación; Lady Mizuki cerró la puerta con llave y le indicó a su prima un pequeño cofrecito de plata que estaba sobre la cama.  
  
-Tengo algo para ti-  
  
-¿Para mi?...pero...- Ahora si que estaba anonadada, sin embargo, pudo más la curiosidad y se adelantó hasta abrir el cofre, encontrando en su interior un magnifico medallón de zafiros.  
  
-¿Qué.rayos...?- Preguntó, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.  
  
-Dice que combina con tus ojos- Contestó Kaho con aparente amabilidad, en la que Tomoyo percibió una nota de ira.  
  
-Debí suponerlo- Y con un ademán indiferente dejó el regalo en su lugar, encaminándose a la puerta.  
  
Kaho se atravesó.  
  
-No seas estúpida Tomoyo, tu anacrónica dignidad no te servirá en absoluto-  
  
Pero la joven, ya bastante enojada, le dio un empujón para apartarla.  
  
Tratando de mantener el equilibrio, Kaho empezó a reír.  
  
-¿Te vas? Qué pena; yo te tenía una propuesta interesante...-  
  
-Como si me importaran tus propuestas- Contestó Tomoyo, abriendo la puerta.  
  
-Pensé que esta si. Supe que los bancos rechazaron todas tus peticiones- Continuó Kaho, acercándose a la ventana.  
  
Tomoyo se detuvo, girando lentamente hasta dar la cara de nuevo a su prima.  
  
-Deberías dejar de meterte en mis asuntos- Concretó la joven con rabia, deseando infinitamente golpear el hermoso rostro de Lady Mizuki.  
  
Kaho rió aún más fuerte.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que diablos te causa tanta risa? -  
  
-Tu estupidez para empezar. Si fueras más lista ya tendrías resuelto el problema, para llevar a cabo "el sueño de tu vida" y de la de Fujitaka-  
  
-No lo menciones- Ordenó con frialdad Tomoyo.  
  
-De acuerdo, como quieras..sólo te digo que tengo una propuesta interesante para ti..quizás quieras escucharla-  
  
Por un momento Tomoyo se debatió entre el deseo de salir de ahí inmediatamente y reprocharse a solas el haber aceptado la invitación...  
  
Pero por otro lado..  
  
Lentamente cerró de nuevo la puerta; aceptando estoicamente la sonrisa burlona de Kaho.  
  
-Sabía que te quedarías-  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------CONTINUARA-----------------------------------  
  
Holas!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me llamo María, y tengo 15 años...este es mi primer fic y estoy super nerviosa. Recibí un poquitín de ayuda de mi hermana para escribirlo, así que este capítulo se lo dedico a ella.  
  
Si por casualidad llegaron hasta aquí, espero que lo sigan leyendo, prometo subirlos tan rápido como me permita el colegio..  
  
Muchas gracias por leer.  
  
Ah!! En esta historia todos los personajes cambian bastante su forma original de ser, así que espero que les guste. 


	2. Perspectivas

Hoeeee!!!!  
  
Bien, aquí va el capítulo dos; aunque creo que realmente nadie leyó el uno, excepto por una personita a la que le agradezco el review, y a la que le dedico este capítulo.  
  
Espero que les guste...ah! otra cosa; Card Captor Sakura no es de mi propiedad, sino de Clamp; y por lo tanto, yo no gano algún dinero en esto.  
  
Un saludo a todos los que nos leen y también a los que no nos leen.  
  
Desde México.¡¡¡¡Un abrazo!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo Dos: Perspectivas.  
  
  
  
-¿Yuki?-  
  
La voz suave, dulce, pero llena de seguridad resonó en aquella pequeña habitación, repleta de libros y papeles regados. Un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos brillantes protegidos por unos lentes de aspecto intelectual, levantó la cabeza de un pergamino de aspecto antiguo y dibujo en su encantador rostro una tierna sonrisa.  
  
-Por acá Tomoyo-chan- Respondió, denotando su ubicación. Cuando vio a su compañera avanzar hasta él con sumo cuidado de no pisar algún documento, enrojeció levemente. Se veía más que linda vestida como iba, sin los pantalones que usualmente usaba; y dejándose el cabello suelto, lucia más..bueno; más.... hermosa.  
  
-Un día atareado, ¿no?- Saludó Tomoyo al llegar hasta él; lo que le provocó acentuar el rubor y tener que girar la cabeza para ocultarlo.  
  
-Lamento el desorden; yo...-  
  
-Oh! Yuki; no tienes que disculparte. No conmigo. ¡ Cómo si no te conociera desde hace ocho años! ¿Ah?- Y sin darse cuenta del estado del joven, ella optó por revisar algunos de los libros que él tenía por el suelo.  
  
Estuvieron así por un rato, fingiendo que leían; aunque realmente ninguno de los dos pudo concentrarse. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Por fin, después de algunos minutos; Tomoyo no pudo contener un suspiro que atrajo inmediatamente la atención de su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó de nuevo, arqueando una ceja, levemente inquieto.  
  
-No....bueno....si....más bien..Yukito; dime algo ¿Qué harías por conseguir el financiamiento para la expedición?-  
  
Yukito la miró un momento, tratando de descubrir el motivo de la pregunta.  
  
-Lo que fuera- Dijo al fin, sin dejar de observarla. -¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?-  
  
Ella suspiró otra vez; más hondo y esbozó una sonrisa que trató de parecer alegre.  
  
-Pues sucede que....creo que tendremos por fin nuestra oportunidad-  
  
La primera reacción de Yukito fue de absoluta sorpresa; seguida de una explosión de alegría; donde decenas de papeles volaron por toda la habitación; incluso se permitió abrazar a Tomoyo sin sonrojarse...tanto.  
  
Pero la apatía de ella, lo hizo reaccionar; y, apartándola suavemente de si, la contempló insistente.  
  
-Por Dios, niña; ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?- Por más tierno y amable que fuera Yukito, cuando quería ser serio, lo lograba. Su mirada se volvía tan fría y penetrante que producía escalofríos.  
  
-Pero si no pasa algo...- Trató de desviar la vista, pero él la regresó hacia si, con un movimiento firme y a la vez dulce, de la mano.  
  
-Y tú esperas que me trague el cuento..-  
  
-Oh! ¡Yuki!- Tomoyo de zafó lentamente de las manos de su amigo, y sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda, respondió.  
  
-Es sólo que ahora.de repente..me ha entrado miedo...miedo de que..-  
  
-¿De qué no lo logremos?- La interrumpió.  
  
Ella sonrió, casi con ironía.  
  
-En parte..si....eso es..es eso...sólo eso-  
  
-Tomoyo-  
  
Cuando él la rodeó, la joven hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para ponerse una máscara de felicidad. Y fue tan buena su actuación, delineando una sonrisa tranquilizadora y alegre, cerrando incluso los ojos para que no se notara la falsedad, que consiguió calmar la inquietud de Yukito.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien; te lo prometo- Le dijo él, sonriéndole una vez más.  
  
-Lo sé; gracias-  
  
- Y ahora, cuéntame; ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste el dinero?-  
  
Tomoyo palideció. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Realmente querría él saber cómo fue?  
  
Por un momento fijó su atención en la ventana, observando pioneras gotas de lluvia, chocar contra el cristal. Entonces recordó casi con amargura lo que sucedió después de cerrar la puerta en la recámara de Kaho....  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------Flash back------------------  
  
  
  
-Sabía que te quedarías. Siéntate querida-  
  
-Gracias; estoy bien de pie-  
  
-Cómo quieras, yo si pienso ponerme cómoda- Y diciendo esto, la dama se acostó tranquilamente en un diván de estilo oriental que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.  
  
-Veamos..¿Por donde empezaré? Ah! Ya sé..¿Recuerdas a Lord Eriol Hiiragizawa?-  
  
Tomoyo alzó una ceja, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que recordaba al tal Hiiragizawa. Es más; hace menos de diez minutos había rechazado otro de sus obsequios. Ni siquiera se dignó a contestar. Kaho sonrió burlona.  
  
-Supongo que la pregunta está de más..¿verdad? Bueno; entonces; debo decirte que él está dispuesto a financiar tu expedición, en busca de esa "tierra de fantasía"- Añadió con un gesto despectivo-  
  
La joven no se tomó la molestia de emocionarse. Para gente como su prima y sus amigos, todo tenía un precio.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?-  
  
-Nada: aún no has terminado..dilo todo de una vez, Kaho-  
  
-Eres lista pequeña. En fin, Lord Hiiragizawa no pide más a cambio que tu compañía por algunos días-  
  
-¿Mi compañía? ¡Qué generoso! ¿No?- Exclamó Tomoyo sardónica. -¿Bajo que términos?-  
  
La carcajada de Kaho fue demasiado elocuente.  
  
-Seamos sinceras, pequeña. No eres taaan niña para no saber a que me refiero ¿verdad?-  
  
-Qué lista eres, Kaho-  
  
-En fin, - Prosiguió Lady Mizuki, -Tú tienes la opción. Aunque...debo decirte que Eriol me ha decepcionado, pensé que era más listo. ¡ Mira que pagar 20, 000 libras por una insignificancia cómo tú!-  
  
Tomoyo miró hacia la ventana, tratando de ocultar, con éxito, el asombro que sintió. Y se encontró sopesando las opciones que tenía.  
  
Una era salir de ahí y hacerle ver a la descarada de su prima que ella si era una mujer decente.  
  
La otra...  
  
La otra, viendola de modo objetivo, se presentaba como una perspectiva razonable.  
  
-¿Qué puedo perder?- Pensaba - Lo que sea, no se notará realmente...¿cierto? Y podré cumplir el sueño de mi tío, de Yukito y el mio-  
  
Sabía que estaba pensando barbaridades, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte para rechazar aquella fortuna.  
  
-¿Has dicho 20,000 libras?- Preguntó indecisa, consiguiendo que los ojos de Kaho brillaran malévolos.  
  
-Así es; toda una fortuna ¿no?-  
  
Si; razonó la joven; toda una fortuna.  
  
-Entonces dile que...-  
  
La dama se incorporó con ansiedad mal disimulada. ¿La pequeña señorita dignidad aceptaría semejante negocio? Oh! Era como un sueño.  
  
-Dile que se vaya al diablo- Completó Tomoyo y salió sin más de la habitación, dejando atrás a una mujer furiosa.  
  
  
  
--------------Fin del flash back-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
-Tomoyo-chan? ¿Estás bien? Palideciste de repente-  
  
Qué gracioso era Yukito; pensó Tomoyo. Era capaz de notar su palidez aún en la blancura de su piel.  
  
-Estoy bien, Yuki. Es sólo que recordaba cuando recibí la invitación de mi prima para visitarla esta mañana-  
  
-¿Y eso? ¡Qué raro!- Por la mueca que se dibujó en el rostro del joven, se entendía perfectamente que no le agradó aquello.  
  
-Ella me dijo que nuestra abuela dejó una suma de dinero para mi- La mentira quemó sus labios y su conciencia al tomar forma; pero realmente no podía decirle a él de donde pensaba obtener los fondos.  
  
-¿En serio?- Y entonces el silencio reinó en la habitación, y tal era su peso, que ella volteó a ver preocupada al joven, y cuando lo hizo, su preocupación creció al notar el gesto de él. ¿No le habría creído?  
  
-¿Yuki? ¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Casi nada- Dijo él con voz triste -Solamente odio ser pobre; odio tener que mendigar un préstamo y odio..más que nada...que tengas que usar el dinero de tu dote-  
  
Aquello la dejó helada; con unas ganas profundas de abrazarlo y llorar hasta el cansancio.  
  
-Olvídalo Tomoyo, primero está tu felicidad-  
  
-Mi felicidad es esta. Descubrir la tierra que mi tío soñaba que existiría. Culminar sus treinta años de trabajo y toda nuestra dedicación- Respondió con total sinceridad.  
  
No encontraba otra felicidad. Por aquel sueño, era capaz de sacrificar su vida; aunque dadas las circunstancias, no le pedían su vida; tan sólo su virginidad y toda su dignidad.  
  
¿Valdría la pena?  
  
Sonrió para si con ironía.  
  
¡Cuánto se estaba pareciendo a su prima! Estaba dispuesta a vender su cuerpo por dinero. El motivo era distinto; pero la causa era la misma: Dinero.  
  
Le había dicho a su prima que Eriol se fuera al diablo. Lo había hecho impulsada por el orgullo y por el momentáneo placer de frustrarle los planes a Kaho; pero desde el principio sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer:  
  
Entenderse con Eriol Hiiragizawa directamente.  
  
Y eso es justamente lo que haría. 


	3. Obsesiones

N/A. CCS no me pertenece, así que sólo tomé prestados sus personajes. Capítulo dedicado a Lau, por haberme dejado un review. ¡¡¡Gracias!!!  
  
Capítulo Tres: Obsesiones  
  
Eriol Hiiraguizawa era el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra. No solo por el hecho de que era noble, pertenecía al círculo intimo de la familia real, y era millonario. Además, era un hombre arrebatadoramente atractivo; con un cabello oscuro que hacia contraste con sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro, su elevada estatura y su elegante porte. Tenía también un carácter altivo, y era demasiado inteligente. Todo un sueño para la sociedad femenina.  
  
Por esas razones, a sus veinticinco años, ya había tenido más experiencias amorosas que lunes el calendario. Se rumoreaba que integrantes de la misma realeza europea habían pasado por su cama. Además, tenía más admiradoras que cualquier príncipe.  
  
Pero... eso lo aburría. El temperamento misterioso del joven lo inclinaba a ser indiferente a esas cuestiones. Asimismo, su caballerosidad, le impedía jactarse de sus hazañas, limitándose a sonreír enigmáticamente ante cualquier comentario. Hasta la fecha, no se había enamorado y tampoco creía en la existencia del amor.  
  
Estaba acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que deseaba, nada se le había complicado en algún aspecto. Por eso estaba aburrido.  
  
Hasta hace dos años.  
  
Exactamente, hasta el día en que conoció a la prima de una de sus aventuras. La conoció por casualidad cuando, al ir paseando por el campo, con la esposa de Lord Mizuki, tropezaron con una expedición arqueológica. Kaho quiso desviarse, pero él se sintió interesado en los descubrimientos de los orígenes de su país.  
  
Se bajó del automóvil, seguido de mala gana de su acompañante, que se quejaba del sol.  
  
Estaba interesado en pedazos de antiguas runas, cuando escuchó un saludo en la voz de un hombre que reconoció a Kaho como su sobrina.  
  
La dama hizo las presentaciones; con gesto fastidiado.  
  
-Mi tío, Fujitaka Kinomoto, un experto en cuestiones arqueológicas y catedrático de Cambridge-  
  
- Es un placer conocerlo. Jamás me canso de leer la historia de mi tierra. Sería un honor, si aceptara conversar conmigo una de estas tardes.- Expresó Eriol con sinceridad, mientras estudiaba el rostro amable de su interlocutor.  
  
Antes de que el hombre pudiera responder, llego hasta ellos el sonido de una risa fresca y juvenil, cuya voz, empezó a cantar con alegría.  
  
-Es una linda canción- Reconoció el lord, aunque en realidad estaba impresionado por la tersura de la voz.  
  
Kaho arrugó el ceño, impaciente.  
  
-Será mejor irnos, nos esperan para el almuerzo de Lady Roswell-  
  
-¿Quién canta?- Preguntó Eriol, después de ofrecerle a la mujer una sonrisa indiferente -No recuerdo haber escuchado una voz tan agradable en mucho tiempo-  
  
Fujitaka sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-Mi sobrina, Lord Hiiraguizawa, que siempre nos anima con sus canciones.-  
  
Eriol pensó en la manera de ser presentado, pero el trabajo le fue ahorrado, porque en ese momento apareció por la vereda que daba al lugar donde estaban, una pareja de adolescentes, corriendo con total felicidad.  
  
-¡¡¡Tío, tío!!! ¡Mira lo que hemos encontrado!- Exclamaba feliz una jovencita de unos dieciséis años, que cortó en seco su alegría al reconocer a Kaho. El joven lord quedó asombrado. Jamás había visto ojos tan puros y de expresión tan feliz. No sólo eso, sino que la niña era preciosa, un rostro digno del pincel de un artista ¡y que cabello! Pura seda negra. Además, le llamaba la atención que vistiera ropa masculina, y sus modales tan desenfadados.  
  
La joven apenas lo miró al dedicarle un saludo casual. Fujitaka la presentó como Tomoyo Daidouji, y a su acompañante, un joven de unos dieciocho años, como Yukito Tsukishiro, ayudante y discípulo suyo.  
  
Desde entonces se formó en la cabeza del noble, conquistar a esa niña. Pensó que sería fácil, pero desde el principio recibió desplantes, sirviendo sólo para motivarlo más. Así que, llevaba dos años, decenas de joyas finas, cientos de flores, miles de invitaciones, y todo tipo de regalos desperdiciados.  
  
La mayoría de estos presentes, iban a parar a las manos de Kaho, quien era su intermediaria desde hace un año y la fecha, Eriol sabía que había perdido completamente la cabeza por aquella muchachita que no se había rendido a sus pies.  
  
La última oferta, la había hecho sin esperanzas, pero todavía con la débil expectativa de que diera resultado, al conocer por boca de Lady Mizuki, el trabajo y los problemas de Tomoyo.  
  
Esa era la historia, y aquel día que amenazaba lluvioso, Eriol se quedó sin habla al anunciársele la visita de quien menos se esperó en el mundo: Tomoyo Daidouji. 


	4. Negocios

La amenaza de lluvia se había transformado en una realidad pesarosamente tangible, ya que parecía que el cielo se estaba vaciando.  
  
En la hermosa mansión victoriana, perteneciente a la familia Hiiraguizawa, Tomoyo daba vueltas, visiblemente nerviosa, en el recibidor a donde fue conducida al llegar. Ni siquiera podía entusiasmarse por la decoración medieval de la estancia. Sus pasos jugaban a los acordes con los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo. Sus manos subían de sus labios a sus ojos, y acto seguido alisaban su vestido, casi con desesperación. Por quincuagésima vez en menos de diez minutos, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia el reconfortante diluvio, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, acudía a su mente la sonrisa extasiada de Yukito, y entonces, ahogando un gemido, continuaba con su ir y venir lleno de intranquilidad.  
  
No menos ansioso que ella, a pesar de saberlo disimular perfectamente en una cortés sonrisa, Lord Eriol Hiiraguizawa se presentó casi inmediatamente a recibir a su visita, aún sabiendo que las frívolas reglas de sociedad, permitían a un anfitrión noble hacer esperar a sus huéspedes.  
Lo que vio entonces, mientras un relámpago cruzaba el cielo, y Tomoyo miraba melancólicamente por la ventana, lo dejó impresionado. Todas las veces que se había encontrado con Tomoyo, ella llevaba ropa de trabajo. Ahora se le presentaba vestida como él a veces la soñaba. Y su actitud distante sólo sirvió para incitarlo.  
  
-Buenas tardes, miss Daidouji- Saludó con exquisita educación, y ella sólo viró un poco la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro al mirarlo. En esa mirada Eriol pudo apreciar el más puro terror aunado a una tristeza infinita.  
  
Por un instante casi se arrepintió..  
  
Casi..  
  
-Buenas tardes; Lord Hiiraguizawa- Respondió a su vez la jovencita, en voz baja.  
  
Y fue entonces cuando Eriol supo que había ganado esta partida.  
  
- Por favor, le suplico que tome asiento. ¿Me permite ofrecerle algo? ¿Un poco de té, quizás?-  
  
-Tal vez..- Tomoyo se sentó, titubeante, en una esplendida silla de ébano y terciopelo verde, y la respuesta que dio los sorprendió a ambos. -Un whisky estaría bien, gracias- ¿Por qué había pedido aquello? Tal vez necesitaba darse valor.  
  
El joven lord lo sirvió sin llamar algún sirviente, ligeramente sorprendido, y si era posible, aún más interesado por ella.  
  
-Serviré otro para mi, no es correcto dejar a una dama beber sola ¿Gusta un cigarrillo?-  
  
Tomoyo se permitió una sonrisa divertida, aquello, a pesar de las circunstancias, estaba resultándole hilarante, al borde casi de la locura.  
  
-No, no fumo- Contestó aún con esa sonrisa divertida, cosa que logro atormentar a Eriol.  
  
"-No se comporta como alguien más que haya conocido"- Pensó, comparándola por un momento con todas la mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. Tomoyo era una verdadera caja de sorpresas. No se alarmaría demasiado si lo siguiente que ella hiciera fuera arrojarle a la cara el vaso con su bebida, y dedicarle una palabrota por su atrevida proposición.  
  
A todo eso, Eriol consideró que tal vez Kaho ni siquiera le hubiera dicho algo a su prima. El había estado fuera la mayor parte del día y no había recibido mensaje alguno de Lady Mizuki. Pero entonces, ¿cómo explicar aquel aire de derrota que envolvía a la joven frente de él? Cosa que por cierto, no era muy halagadora, que pensara.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hecho de que Tomoyo se empinó de un trago el contenido de su vaso. Obviamente eso lo dejó en blanco. Si, definitivamente ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo.  
  
Y todavía no acababa.  
  
-Acepto- Soltó la joven de repente, sin previo aviso y sin dejar de mirar el vaso.  
  
El lord la miró perplejo, por un momento sintió la tentación de pedirle que lo repitiera, pero su caballerosidad y el hecho de verla tan desesperada, detuvieron su impulso.  
  
-Veo que Kaho habló con usted; para mi es un honor, Miss Daidouji-  
  
-¿Podemos hablar de los términos?- Preguntó entonces Tomoyo con una mirada extraña.  
  
-¿Los términos?- Eriol se acomodó los lentes, en un movimiento que quería ocultar su confusión, y sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. -Como guste, Miss-  
  
-Kaho dijo....y hablando de ella, le suplicaría mantenerla absolutamente al margen de esto, do otra manera....-  
  
-Se hará lo que usted disponga, Miss Daidouji- Repitió Eriol, esta vez, con un malestar muy cercano a la conciencia. No podía sentir aquello como una victoria, Tomoyo no era la viva imagen de la felicidad, precisamente.  
  
Pero se sobrepuso rápidamente, su orgullo fue mayor que el naciente remordimiento.  
  
-"Además"- Se dijo interiormente, -"Cuando esto acabe, ella me amará"- Y con una velada sonrisa de superioridad, concertó con la joven los arreglos del "negocio" que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre.  
  
Pero claro, ellos no tenían manera de saber eso.  
  
N/A.  
  
Saludos y gracias por todos sus hermosos mensajes, de verdad que me emocioné. Gracias de verdad. Espero que este pistito de capítulo les guste.  
  
María. 


	5. Revoluciones

Habían pasado dos días después de aquella visita.  
  
Tomoyo cerró su baúl reteniendo por centésima vez una lagrima furtiva. Varios sentimientos se mezclaron en su corazón cuando oyó la llamada a la puerta del cochero de Eriol Hiiraguizawa: Vergüenza, ira, indignación, terror, desesperación.........tristeza; una tristeza infinita.  
  
Al pasar por el pequeño recibidor, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar la fotografía de su tío. Se despidió con una sonrisa fingida -que tan bien sabia hacer de un tiempo a la fecha- de la vieja ama de llaves de la casa, y le entregó el sobre que iba dirigido a Yukito.  
  
Miro el lujoso automóvil como si fuera la barca de Caronte y cuando subió, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para agitar la mano alegremente a la señora Pickles, que la veía con ternura. Por supuesto, la anciana señora no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía realmente la jovencita.  
  
El clima seguía siendo lluvioso. Tomoyo sentía que el cielo, lloraba las lágrimas que ella no podía afluir.............  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Yukito sonreía tranquilo mientras observaba a sus amigos beber alegres en el Pub. Se sentía dichoso por la noticia que Tomoyo le había dado. ¡Al fin conseguirían el dinero para la expedición! Por fin los sueños de Fujitaka y Tomoyo se harían realidad. Y para él, ver feliz a la joven era lo mejor que podía pasarle.  
  
Escuchaba las canciones que cantaban sus compañeros y los alegres cotilleos a su alrededor.  
  
De repente; escuchó algo que hubiera deseado nunca escuchar: El nombre de Tomoyo relacionado con el de Lord Eriol Hiiraguizawa.  
  
El conocía al tal lord de oídas. Era famoso en Londres por sus éxitos amorosos. Sus devaneos con lo más alto de la aristocracia europea a la par de actrices y cortesanas.  
  
El joven lord tenia fama de que no existía mujer que pudiera resistírsele. A la que él escogiera, él tendría.  
  
Debido a esa información, a Yukito no le sentó muy bien escuchar lo que hablaban dos hombres en librea de auriga:  
  
-La he llevado a la mansión hace cerca de media hora-  
  
-Tendré que estar allá entonces antes de mediodía, lo mejor será que me apresure. El barco zarpará mañana, así que estoy seguro que querrán estar en Dover para el anochecer.-  
  
-Es mucho más bonita que el resto-  
  
-Cierto, no parece prima de la Dama Mizuki-  
  
-Es verdad, pero la "Dama" tiene mundo, y esta jovencita, puedo jurar que iba llorando-  
  
-¡Vaya! Eso si me extraña; según tengo entendido ninguna mujer lloraría por "estar" con nuestro señor-  
  
-Pues la señorita no iba feliz, eso te lo aseguro. Y déjame decirte que me dio pena ver en esos ojos tan increíbles como un dolor oculto.-  
  
-Ese jovencito está yendo algo lejos, tal vez. A mi me consta todos los regalos que le enviaba con la pelirroja.-  
  
-Si, que la hacían poner una cara de asco en esas facciones tan lindas, a esa buena Dama Mizuki-  
  
-A decir verdad; yo nunca pensé que la srita. Daidouji fuera a caer algún día.-  
  
-Pues ya ves; no hay mal que dure cien años; ni cuerpo que lo resista. ¡Salud por el señor! ¡Que todo lo que quiere, lo consigue!-  
  
Yukito se levantó en ese momento. Se sentía bastante descompuesto. Avanzó como si estuviera ebrio hacia los choferes, y sintiendo que toda la vida se le iba en ese momento, encaró al primero de ellos.  
  
El hombre se estaba llevando el tarro de cerveza a la boca, cuando fue interrumpido por una mano que se adueño del cuello de su uniforme y lo jaló hacia arriba, en un movimiento fuerte.  
  
Lo siguiente que vio fueron los ojos más fríos que hubiera contemplado. Y sin saber por qué, se sintió quemar por un miedo que nunca había experimentado en su vida.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-¿Se encuentra cómoda, srita.?- Preguntó una mujer de aspecto afable a una cabizbaja Tomoyo.  
  
La joven no respondió, y la mujer no insistió. La experiencia y la edad, le habían enseñado a catalogar a cada una de las mujeres que llevaba su señor a la mansión. Las había visto frívolas, interesadas, enamoradas, indiferentes y hasta obsesionadas; pero jamás había contemplado a una criatura desolada. Por primera vez en su vida, y a pesar de su libertad de criterio sintió enojo contra el niño que había visto crecer.  
  
El "niño" al que había estado contemplando las últimas semanas. Jamás había observado aquel grado de excitación en el indolente lord. Pasaba las noches mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Y los días los utilizaba en buscar regalos que luego enviaba a la mansión de Lady Mizuki. Pero la señora sabía que no eran para la dama, sino que su destino eran las manos tiernas de la niña que tenía enfrente. Manos que regresaban indignadas los costosos presentes.  
  
Por último, la señora supo que Lord Hiiraguizawa había llevado su deseo al grado de hacer una oferta de compra a la señorita.  
  
Pensó que sería rechazada. Pero se equivocó. Como siempre, su señor había conseguido lo que deseaba.  
  
La mujer salió de la habitación con un suspiro pesaroso, y se encontró cara a cara con el joven Eriol.  
  
-Sra. Stuart; ¿Está cómoda Miss Daidouji?- La aludida hizo una pequeña reverencia y asintió. Vio como el joven miraba a la puerta y después vacilaba un poco antes de tocar.  
  
Cuando le fue dado el permiso para entrar y lo hizo; la Sra. Stuart parpadeó asombrada.  
  
Si Lord Eriol Hiiraguizawa había conseguido su objetivo ¿Por qué lucia tan sorprendentemente abatido? ¿Por qué sentía que su señor ya no era, en alguna manera, el mismo que ella conociera?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro corría sin alma por las calles de Londres. Era cerca del mediodía, y se dirigía a la casa que había sido de Fujitaka Kinomoto, y en donde actualmente vivía Tomoyo.  
  
Tropezó un par de veces y estuvo a punto de caer. La lluvia estaba empezando a arreciar, pero nada de eso le importaba. Su objetivo era llegar cuanto antes. Al doblar la esquina de un callejón, alcanzó a ver el techo gris de la casa de su maestro.  
  
Adentro de la acogedora casita, la señora Pickles preparaba el almuerzo para ella y el viejo barrendero de la calle. El clima era agradable. La conversación giraba en torno a lo que Tomoyo les había dicho.  
  
-La señorita ha ido a York, a la casa de su abuela. Es bueno que esa dama al final se haya acordado que tenía otra nieta, y le dejara lo justo- Decía el anciano Joseph mientras arreglaba un poco la mesa.  
  
-Desde que era pequeña, la dama nunca le tomó importancia. Pero la muerte llama a la sangre. Y esto ha servido tanto a la señorita; al fin podrá realizar ese viaje que ha estado planeando.- Contestó Pickles con una sonrisa.  
  
-Si no apreciara tanto a la señorita y si no hubiera querido tanto al maestro Fujitaka, no estaría de acuerdo con la idea de esa expedición.- Indicó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-El maestro confiaba ciegamente en eso. Lo recuerdo cuando regresó de Egipto. Su mirada no era la misma, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- Caviló la señora, sin desatender la sopa.  
  
-¿Qué se puede esperar después de haber estado perdido más de cinco años en esos lugares? De milagro no se volvió loco.......aunque esa insistencia en encontrar ese extraño lugar-  
  
-Pero no era el mismo........tenía pesadillas, y cuando se enfermó y tuvo fiebre, dijo cosas muy extrañas.....-  
  
-¿Qué cosas?-  
  
-Hablaba sobre una isla....sobre un lago.....y llamaba a varias personas- La señora suspiró. -Nunca hable de esto con él, ni con la señorita Tomoyo. Pero me rompía el corazón escuchar el acento de su voz cuando decía esos nombres-  
  
-¿Qué nombres?-  
  
-Llamaba a .........- Pero los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a la buena mujer, y también la asustaron.  
  
-¡Jesús!- Exclamó inquieta -¿Quién toca a la puerta de esa manera Joseph?-  
  
-Espere aquí señora, iré a ver-  
  
El anciano tomó un bastón de roble que se encontraba en una esquina de la cocina, y que alguna vez, había usado Kinomoto cuando se restablecía de su enfermedad.  
  
-¿Quién llama?- Preguntó, aferrándose a la madera. Pero aunque la voz sonó desesperada al dar la respuesta, tranquilizó inmediatamente al hombre.  
  
-Señor Joseph, se lo suplico, ábrame, soy Yukito Tsukishiro-  
  
-Tranquila, señora Pickles, es sólo el joven Yukito-  
  
-¡Abra entonces señor Joseph, que algo le habrá pasado a ese muchacho para que se escuche así!-  
  
Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta, se encontró con algo que le impresionó: Yukito tenía la mirada extraña; sus ojos, antes cálidos, se veían helados y desesperados. El cabello se le pegaba en la cara, no llevaba saco y su cara era una expresión de dolor e incredulidad.  
  
-Pero muchacho....¿qué te ha pasado?-  
  
La señora Pickles se acercó apresurada.  
  
-Pasa jovencito, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué tienes?-  
  
-¿Señora Pickles? Tomoyo está en casa ¿verdad?-  
  
Había ansiedad en su voz, y los dos ancianos se conmovieron.  
  
-No querido, Tomoyo salió al norte, tardará algunas semanas en volver. Dejó esto para ti. Pasa, siéntate. Te prepararé un té. Cuéntanos, hijo, ¿por qué vienes así?-  
  
Yukito apenas la escuchó. Tomó la carta con manos temblorosas, desgarró el sobre y leyó con una palidez mortal, las líneas escritas finamente.  
  
Los señores lo veían con asombro. Este ser distaba mucho del tranquilo muchacho que habían visto crecer.  
  
Pero se asombraron más cuando, al terminar de leer la carta y alzar la mirada, se dieron cuenta que Yukito había cambiado completamente.  
  
************************************************************************* *************************************************************************  
  
N.A.  
  
Saludos y miles de gracias por sus ánimos. Espero que este capitulo les agrade. Esto apenas empieza. Digamos que es sólo la punta del iceberg. ^ . ^  
  
¡Nos vemos! 


	6. Memorias Introducción

Pálida; sombría y pálida. Así Tomoyo lucia a la luz del atardecer, cual flor artificial.

Hermosa, pero sin vida.

La costa de Cannes se veía desde la proa del barco. En cualquier otra circunstancia, la joven habría apreciado el espectáculo que le ofrecían los cálidos matices del sol sobre las aguas de un azul profundo de la rivera francesa, pero no en estas.

No sabiendo que Eriol Hiiraguizawa a sus espaldas, la observaba detenidamente. No teniendo la certeza de que, aunque hasta ahora la había tratado con la distancia debida, había un negocio entre ellos que sólo se consumaría con la entrega de.......

La entrega de su......

De su.......

Tomoyo Daidouji se sonrojó violentamente. No tanto de timidez sino de indignación. Una indignación tan profunda que corrió por sus venas con un odio poderoso y ardiente. Por un segundo, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta, caminar hasta él, abofetearlo y escupir sobre su rostro. Acto seguido, regresar a Inglaterra, aunque fuera a nado.

Pero se contuvo, haciendo acopio de todos sus recuerdos. De las palabras escritas en las memorias de su tío.......

...**_."Estoy casi seguro que mi teoría es cierta; creo en la existencia de aquel lugar mítico que dio origen a todo. Creo que la Atlántida no solo existió, sino que, cuando se hundió, sus habitantes se dispersaron en distintas direcciones por el mundo. ¿Por qué sino, las similitudes entre Egipto, México y Perú....? No me cabe duda de su origen común. _**

**_Sin embargo.....no es la Atlántida legendaria la que me interesa; no._**

_**Aquel lugar se hundió, y yace en paz en algún lugar de las oscuras y frías aguas del Atlántico.**_

_**Pero......**_

_**Su misticismo logró perpetuarse en sus descendientes.**_

**_Más; todos ellos son ahora historia pasada.....culturas extintas._**

_**Todos......**_

_**Excepto........**_

_**¿Y si lo que he soñado es cierto?**_

_**¿Si aquellos atlantes, en su búsqueda de un lugar para vivir, se hubieran asentado entre Inglaterra e Irlanda?**_

**_¿En un valle de neblina; cubierta su residencia a los ojos de los demás...?_**

_**La Isla de las Manzanas.**_

_**¿Será posible que haya existido.....que exista?**_

_**No; no es la ancestral Atlántida la que me motiva...."**_

Tomoyo suspiró. Se sabía aquellas frases de memoria. Había leído cientos, miles si era posible las líneas que Fujitaka había escrito.

Su mirada se volvió distante. Sólo por aquellas líneas, daría la vida.

Ya no había vuelta atrás......

Yukito permanecía sentado en la penumbra.

La lluvia no se había detenido, al contrario, su precipitación aumentaba a medida que la noche pasaba.

La carta de Tomoyo, aunque arrugada y mojada, todavía era aferrada por sus inertes manos.

Los ojos perdidos reflejaban frustración. El pecho apenas se movía al compás de la respiración aletargada.

En su cabeza circulaban las imágenes y los recuerdos, como flashes de sensaciones que invadían de repente su alma, llevando un poco de brillo a su mirada perdida.

Veía a Tomoyo, una niña preciosa de siete años, que levantaba sin asco una rana del pozo y se la enseñaba sonriendo. Después, escuchaba a la misma, con diez años cumplidos cantar con alegría para los hombres de la expedición.

Y la misma inocencia rodeaba a aquella mujer de dieciocho años, envuelta en seda y gasa, como el día que la viera por última vez.

Si, una mujer....

¡Ah Tomoyo!

Tomoyo sonriendo, Tomoyo cantando, Tomoyo pensando.......

Tomoyo.....mintiendo.

Fría rabia inundo su mirada, hasta volverla gris y penetrante.

Estrujó el pedazo de papel en sus manos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella había hecho eso? ¿Por qué le había mentido?

¿Por qué con ese miserable, ufano y maldito lord Hiiraguizawa?

Un sabor amargo inundó su boca

Decepción, desesperación........

Celos.

N/A:

Para todos los que están siguiendo la historia, quiero darles mil gracias por los reviews y la nominación. Este es un capítulo súper, súper corto. Pero les prometo que es sólo la introducción a uno más largo.

¿Ya dan con el lugar que anda buscando Tomoyo?

Y por cierto, Sakura, Shaoran y los demás van a salir. Tienen un papel que aunque secundario va a ser muy interesante.

Vamos, díganme con quien se queda Tomoyo; porque yo ya no se cual de los dos me está gustando más, ¿Yukito o Eriol? Ahora que también podría ser Touya......¡¡¡¡Qué lio!!!

Nos vemos en menos de una semana, ¡¡lo prometo!!

María.


	7. Memorias Desenlace

Tomoyo veía la costa sin observarla realmente. Estaban a punto de desembarcar y en lo único que podía pensar era en como soportaría el tacto de la mano del odiado lord en la propia.

Un lujoso coche los esperaba al pie del barco. Una vez arriba y a la vista del paisaje, rumbo a la mansión veraniega, Tomoyo no pudo sino refugiarse en el diario de su tío para aferrarse a un valor que, a ratos, la abandonaba por completo:

"_He encontrado más fundamentos para corroborar mi teoría. Aquí, en las ardientes arenas de Gizeh, los fosilizados recuerdos de escritura hierática me hablan de un lugar mágico. _

_ Ninguno de los profesores me ha escuchado. Han comparado el lugar de mis descubrimientos con la tierra en la que reina Osiris. La teoría puede ser parcialmente cierta, en todo caso. Tal vez, aquel pueblo, provenía de un linaje superior al resto de los atlantes, y por eso fundaron su reino en un lugar que a los ojos de los demás, sería sagrado._

_ Ahora bien; hay algo en esos confusos párrafos que ha despertado mi curiosidad. Puedo dilucidar –y lo digo con total emoción- que la entrada a aquel reino mágico es...¡múltiple_

_ Los "caminos" a los que se refieren las viejas crónicas francesas que he estudiado no son materiales ¡sino espirituales! Por lo tanto; las puertas están conectadas a ciertas zonas de energía y esas zonas fueron creadas por los mismos descendientes de los atlantes en su afán de mantener un contacto permanente._

_ Puedo entonces, presumir que he descubierto tres puertas, además de la principal, que es la que más me interesa. Porque los caminos alternos a la Isla de las Manzanas pueden ser confusos por la energía tan débil que se concentra en el lugar; y el viaje, entonces, no sería seguro......"_

El hilo de sus recuerdos se interrumpió por la llegada a la hermosa residencia francesa de Hiiraguizawa.

La morada era grande, blanca y aparentemente de nueva construcción; aunque está última impresión la desmentía su orgullosa ubicación sobre los riscos que dominaban el Mediterráneo. Sólo una antigua casona de alcurnia hubiera podido permitirse aquella vista.

Bajo el radiante sol crepuscular, se abría el mar azul. Oscuro e imponente. Tan inmenso que Tomoyo se perdió en la contemplación de una isla imaginaria en algún remoto mar como aquel.

-Voy a encontrarte- Susurró para si, con la mirada determinante y la voz firme. Eriol, que la contemplaba casi absorto en su belleza sumergida en el ocaso, al ver aquella nueva faceta de la muchacha, comenzó a admirarla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas se escuchaba ya el rítmico golpetear de la lluvia sobre el tejado de su habitación.

Yukito se encontraba en un estado somnoliento; presa de sentimientos negativos y de cansancio.

Por momentos veía a Tomoyo a su lado, cuidándolo como en aquella ocasión que fue victima de una extraña enfermedad parecida al sarampión.

Empezó a dudar si tendría fiebres; aunque de hecho, poco le importaba el tenerlas, incluso las deseaba, porque así, podría tener a la mujer que amaba al menos en delirios.

Pero no pasó.....

La imagen de Tomoyo se disolvió para dar lugar a al figura de un hombre alto, de cabello negro y porte majestuoso que le sonreía paternalmente.

Con ese hombre, acudieron a su cabeza entonces, imágenes de lugares que nunca había visto pero que le eran absolutamente conocidas.

Largos valles, frondosos bosques, inmensas montañas y cristalinas lagunas......

Un aroma a manzanas inundaba el aire.....

Se escuchaba además, tan cerca de él, el batir de las alas de cientos de pájaros......¿o era un solo pájaro enorme?

Yukito se revolvió inquieto. De repente, el hombre alto caminó hacia él y cuando llegó a su lado, ya no tenía el cabello negro, sino castaño rojizo y se había convertido en su maestro: Fujitaka.

Escuchó risas y escuchó voces, pero no hablaban en su idioma, de hecho no hablaban en algún idioma conocido pero él podía entenderlos. Sintió entonces una gran nostalgia ante aquella lengua suave y acariciadora, pero también sintió miedo.

En aquel momento; Fujitaka Kinomoto alargó su mano, hasta encontrar la del joven para estrecharla en un gesto protector y se desvaneció.

Y Yukito supo entonces, antes de perder el conocimiento que todo eso era parte de la historia de su vida.

__

__

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__

_N. de A._

_AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Son las tres de la mañana!_

_Pero aquí está lo que prometí. ¡Antes de una semana!_

_Aunque no es largo....de hecho es muy cortito....je, je...._

_Pero aquí está. Y para el siguiente, prometo que aunque no lo subiré en menos de una semana si habrá más acción......especialmente entre Tomoyo y Eriol...._

_Ah!!!_

_Le dedicó el siguiente capítulo a quien adivine cuál es el lugar que quiere encontrar Tomoyo y que su tío está descubriendo!_

_Buenos días!!!_


End file.
